


Silence Is Golden

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love may be blind, but can it also be silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Ilexa was feeling under the weather and requested porn. I'm not sure if this is quite what she had in mind... Needless to say, this is a PWP with absolutely no redeeming features. With thanks as always to Barbara for being a beta Goddess!

As the door slid shut behind Beckett, Rodney reached round and fluffed his pillow before settling back against it. Once he was comfortable, Rodney glared at John who continued to hover at the end of his bed. The look Rodney gave him plainly said, 'I warned you about my allergies, but did you ever listen? No.'

When it became apparent that Rodney expected him to say _something_ , John sighed in resignation. "How was I supposed to know a field of grass was going to give you some kind of weird alien hay fever?"

"I started sneezing as soon as we went through the gate," Rodney retorted snappishly. "Didn't that seem the least bit odd to you, or set any alarm bells ringing? Also, it's hardly hay fever, Colonel. My sinuses may never be the same again. And did I mention the residual dizziness and nausea?"

Before John had the chance to point out that Beckett had shot him full of enough antihistamines to quell the most virulent allergic reaction, Rodney began to sniff noisily. Then he reached to grab a distinctly unsavoury looking wad of tissues and proceeded to blow his nose, even more loudly.

John pulled a face as he watched Rodney deposit the soggy tissues in the trash with a final snuffle.

"You're lacking a certain charm here, Rodney," he said with another grimace.

"I'm sick; I shouldn't have to be charming as well," Rodney said dismissively. "Besides, charm is your strong suit, not mine."

"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I should go and be charming somewhere else," John sniped. "Somewhere my efforts will be appreciated."

"You do that," Rodney agreed, reaching for fresh tissues. "I'll just lie here and suffer in silence."

John raised his eyebrows and gave a snort of disbelief.

"What?" Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting the fact that I'm suffering here?"

"Of course not, Rodney," John said, biting his lip to keep from saying anything more.

"I'm sensing a definite lack of sympathy for my plight," Rodney complained, jabbing a finger towards John in emphasis.

"Actually," John said, before he could think better of it. "It's more that I was doubting your ability to do anything in silence."

As he glared up at John, Rodney's mouth automatically opened to refute the claim and John didn't bother trying to control his 'I told you so' smirk. It was, therefore, something of a surprise when Rodney closed his mouth again with an audible snap, not a word coming from him. Then, folding his arms across his chest, Rodney gave John a resolute stare.

Taking the few steps required to bring him to the side of Rodney's bed, John seated himself on the edge. He eyed the other man curiously. "Is that a challenge, Rodney?"

Instead of answering, Rodney simply tilted his head, his chin coming up in a familiar gesture of determination.

John gave Rodney a calculating look. This could be entertaining. "All right, let's make this more interesting. If you can keep totally silent for the next hour I'll let you have one of the packs of coffee the Daedalus brought on its last supply run. And I'm talking the good stuff here, Rodney, none of that instant crap."

His eyes lighting up avariciously, Rodney nodded eagerly.

"Okay," John continued. "If you fail, you share that stash of chocolate bars I know you've been hoarding with me. Deal?"

Rodney looked torn for a moment, but another nod signalled his agreement.

"So, not a word from you for the next hour," John repeated, checking his watch. Then he leaned forward, grinning, and added, "Not a moan or a whimper either, no sound at all."

Setting his lips in a tight line, Rodney nodded again.

"Great!" John said brightly. Then, without warning, he stood up and quickly began shucking his clothes.

Rodney's mouth dropped open as he stared at John's impromptu striptease and it was obvious that he was dying to say something. John merely waggled a finger at him in disapproval and Rodney subsided, shooting a murderous look at John.

Once he was naked, John slid back onto the bed, nudging Rodney with his hip until he moved over to make room for him.

"By the way," John said, deciding he could afford to be magnanimous. He stretched and wiggled until he was comfortable. "I won't count sniffing or sneezing against you, on account of the whole alien hay fever thing, but, that's it. Anything else and you lose."

With that clarification out of the way, John reached down and wrapped a hand round his cock. Totally ignoring the man beside him, John began to jerk himself off, fully aware of the effect that always had on Rodney. At first he was quiet about it, but as his cock stiffened in his hand, John began to breathe harder and moan softly in the back of his throat.

Feeling Rodney tense up, John glanced across at him. Rodney was watching the movement of his hand avidly. He was also biting his lip hard. John twisted his wrist so that he could see his watch. It was barely five minutes into the challenge. There was no way that Rodney would last a whole hour. Grinning to himself, John turned his attention back to the glide of his fingers along his cock.

Suddenly, John felt a touch on his arm. Rodney's hand was a warm weight on his skin, sliding down until it covered his and pulling it away from his cock. John gave Rodney a quizzical look as he pushed John's hand firmly down onto the mattress at his side. Then Rodney moved, quickly straddling John's thighs.

John drew in a sharp breath as Rodney scooted backwards, making it quite clear what he intended to do. Well, he hadn't said that Rodney couldn't touch, had he? And John certainly wasn't inclined to turn down a blow job from him. Though he couldn't help feeling that it was, somehow, cheating if Rodney found other ways to occupy his mouth than talking.

Before John could voice the thought, Rodney leaned forward and went down on him. John's hips bucked up off the bed at the sudden sensation of heat and warmth around his cock and his head fell back, banging against the wall.

"Jesus, Rodney!" John gasped as Rodney did positively obscene things with his tongue.

As soon as John spoke, Rodney pulled off and levelled a disapproving stare at him.

"Hey, that wasn't in the rules!" John protested as he realised what Rodney wanted.

Rodney simply kept on glaring at him, making no effort to resume the blow job. Eventually, John sighed and nodded his agreement to the revised terms of the challenge. If Rodney wanted him to keep silent as well, that would be no problem at all.

Looking pleased with himself, Rodney reached up and ran his thumb smoothly across John's lips. John nipped at the fleshy pad with his teeth in retaliation and felt the abrupt tension as Rodney had to swallow his instinctive complaint. It was John's turn to smirk as Rodney hurriedly pulled his hand away.

He wasn't feeling quite so smug when Rodney took the scenic route back down to his groin. John clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms, as Rodney slowly licked his way down John's throat, pausing to suck marks into the skin here and there. When Rodney then detoured to first one nipple, then the other, sucking and biting until they were both standing to attention, John had to squeeze his eyes shut to block out the sight.

Rodney finally resumed his downward path, his tongue swirling through the trail of dark curls on John's stomach. John felt the head of his cock bump against the underside of Rodney's chin, the rasp of stubble on too sensitive flesh leaving him biting back a groan.

Then John's cock was being drawn back into wet heat as Rodney started to suck him hard. Strong fingers wrapped around the base, stroking firmly and, abruptly, it struck John as being entirely unfair that he was the only one who was naked. It had to give Rodney an advantage over him.

Opening his eyes again, John reached down and dug his fingers into Rodney's short hair, tugging until he raised his head.

Rodney looked annoyed by the interruption until John pulled at the hem of his shirt, indicating that he wanted it off. Rodney considered for a moment and then gave a quick nod. A stabbing motion with his hand clearly conveyed that he expected John to stay exactly where he was. Then Rodney climbed off the bed and stripped with brisk efficiency.

As far as John was concerned it never got old, seeing Rodney naked. He made a point of looking his fill as Rodney bent and stretched, getting out of his clothes. John particularly appreciated the sight of Rodney's bare ass as well as the thick cock that was every bit as hard as his own. Rodney might have complained about being sick, but that wasn't stopping him from enjoying their game.

When Rodney clambered back over him, John had to remind himself not to make a sound. Especially when Rodney resumed his self-appointed task of sucking John's brains out through his cock.

Now that he had bare skin to play with, John concentrated on touching as much of Rodney as he could reach. His hands stroked the soft spot at the nape of Rodney's neck that always made him shudder and moan. Then John smoothed his fingers across the broad shoulders and down Rodney's arms in a steady caress. John also moved his legs as much as he was able to with Rodney straddling them. He wanted to cause as much friction as he could against the inside of Rodney's thighs and the tender skin behind his balls.

Rodney clearly knew what John was trying to do and he skimmed his hands lightly down John's sides, easily finding all his ticklish spots. John squirmed and dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

When Rodney pulled off of his cock and looked up at him with a smirk, John narrowed his eyes in an indignant glare. He wanted to protest about Rodney's dirty tricks and about the fact that he wasn't sucking him any more, but John couldn't do either without forfeiting the challenge. Then Rodney's hand took over where his mouth had left off and John was so close that he could feel the heat building low in his belly.

Rodney didn't look away for a second, watching John's face intently and John stared right back, not giving an inch.

Then Rodney slid his free hand between John's thighs, fingers pressing in just the right place behind his balls, and it was all over. John came hard, semen spilling onto his stomach as Rodney kept stroking him, wringing every shivering spasm out of him that he could.

When Rodney's touch became too much for his over-sensitised skin, John grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up against his body. Rodney flailed for balance for a second before falling against John's chest. John stroked his hands down Rodney's back before curving them around his ass, urging Rodney to thrust against him. Rodney didn't need much encouragement and his cock slid through the sticky mess on John's stomach with each jerky thrust.

Burying his face in John's neck, Rodney absently mouthed the sweaty skin. John took advantage of his distraction, quickly sucking a finger into his mouth, getting it good and slick. Then his hand was back on Rodney's ass, the wet finger pushing between his cheeks and circling his hole.

Rodney jumped like a scalded cat at the unexpected touch, but to John's amazement he managed to bite down on any sound. A second later Rodney was also biting down on John's shoulder, firmly enough to bruise, as the finger sliding into his ass finally pushed him over the edge. If Rodney did make any sound as he came, it was drowned out by John's indignant yelp of pain as Rodney's teeth clamped down harder.

Instantly, Rodney's head shot up and he managed the tricky feat of looking insufferably smug as he shuddered through his orgasm, still in stubborn silence.

Slumping heavily back against John as post-coital lassitude took hold of him, Rodney still managed to crow in delight, "You owe me coffee!"

"Ow, Rodney, did you have to bite me quite so hard?" John protested, reaching up to rub his abused shoulder.

"Don't complain, you're the one who started the dirty tricks when you stripped off and began indulging your fetish for exhibitionism. Did you really think I'd just sit there in silence and let you get away with that? Oh, that's right, I wasn't allowed to talk at the time so pardon me for not warning you that I intended to play dirty too." Rodney still looked inordinately pleased with himself as he added, "Admit it, you didn't think I could do it, did you?"

John gave him the evil eye. "I still think you cheated. You'd have been yelling your head off if you hadn't bitten me."

"You're just a sore loser," Rodney said as he pushed himself upright. "Besides, I hardly think you can claim the moral high ground when you were prepared to take advantage of a sick man."

John shook his head. "I was never going to win this, was I?"

"Never bet against the genius," Rodney said, patting John's arm condescendingly. Then he reached for the tissues on his nightstand and sneezed loudly.


End file.
